More Than Family
by Frank Hyde
Summary: Lenalee caught a cold. What will Komui do? Well, let's just say he knew what to do...
1. Line crossing

Hello everyone,

So this is my first time to write fanfic, I hope you guys liked it and please don't flame me.

This story contains incest and a little bit of strong languages,… so if you don't like it then don't read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of D. Gray-man, it belongs to Katsura Hoshino sensei.

Pair: Komui Lee x Lenalee Lee.

I watched The Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift last night and I put some sentences into my stories, hope Mr. Justin Lin Director of the film didn't mind. I love your masterpiece, Mr. Lin. You're the man. I don't own nothing of the film.

Thanks BURST and his sister for giving me the idea of writing a fic

More Than Family

Chapter 1

Line crossing

June. Rainy season in Japan. It lasts for at least two weeks. Lenalee sat in her room, looking out of the window, sighing. With this kind of weather, she could hardly go out. So boring. The same as the exorcists, the Noahs stuck in their "home" , talking, playing games, sleeping… All hope the day would have been through quickly.

"Oh shit!" Lenalee thought, remembered that at 7:30 pm Komui Lee – her big brother would be there to her house having dinner. Running to the refrigerator, she found that the food was not enough for two. So she decided to go buy some more food at the supermarket. She looked out, the rain stopped. "Good" thought Lenalee. She got out, locked the door and ran as fast as she could to the nearest supermarket. 30 minutes later, she was out of there when suddenly, came a downpour. "Crap" she thought as she tried her best to reaches her house before getting all wet and cold. But it was too late, she was completely wet. Got into the house she realized that Komui was already there. "How did you *Achoo!* *sniff*". He ran to her helped carrying the stuff, then get her a towel to dry herself. "Thanks oniichan" she said. "No problem, sister", he replied. After dinner with beef steak and pasta, they turned the TV on but there weren't any good things. So they turned it off and talking. Then Lenalee went to the sink and started washing the dishes. Suddenly she passed out. Komui immediately ran to her and carried her to her bed. Her body was hot and shivering. He had to strip her off and put the ice bags in her armpits and groins. Then he got her some aspirins. His heart was racing when he looked down at her body. A perfect slim body with smooth skin and round firm breast… Wait! What the hell was he thinking? It was his imouto, his dear sister. No, he couldn't think of his sister like that! That was unacceptable, that's taboo! He shook his head, tried to get away of those dirty thoughts about his sister. He stayed up all night long and checked every moves of his sister. She slept so peacefully…

Midnight.

Lenalee woke up, her head still dizzy a little bit, wonder where she was. She sat up, looked around and saw her brother Komui sleeping soundlessly on the edge of the bed. He sat on the floor, head on his arm. "He's so cute" thought Lenalee. Then she felt the cool air against her skin. She looked down and blush a deep red as she found herself totally naked. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !", she screamed and quickly grabbed the sheet to cover herself. Komui is still asleep, he seemed so tired. Lenalee looked at her brother, then whispered in his ear: "Lenalee is going to get married." Then suddenly Komui's eyes flicked open. He looked around to see his sister and said: " Morning, Lenalee". Lenalee started angrily : " Why did you strip me? What do you want?" Komui said calmly: " You collapsed by the sink. You caught a cold. I had to carry you in here". "Go on" Lenalee said. "Because your body was hot, extremely hot, so I took off your clothes and put some ice bags in your armpits and groins. That's it. That's the whole story." Lenalee searched the back of her head, tried to remember what had happened last night. Then she stepped towards her brother and with the cutest puppy dog eyes she looked at him and said: " Thank you, oniichan and I'm sorry for my earlier behavior. I was surprised." Komui then embraced his litter sister and told her: " That's okay. I understand, that's alright." " That's not alright! I misunderstood you, yelled at you but you weren't mad at me. You just embraced me saying such gentle things. It makes me feel guilty!" Then she collapsed again, obviously, she wasn't well. Komui slowly and gently put her down back to bed, looking her sleeping and murmured to himself: " You're so cute. Lenalee". Later that night, Lenalee's fever got worse, she kept groaning. Komui tried his best to ease his sister's suffering. At midnight, she finally got better and slept well. Komui also got himself a rest.

4:00 am

Lenalee woke up to find Komui fell asleep, his back was leaning against the wall. She took a closer look of her brother. Although sometimes he acts like a child but now he looks so… mature. He is always by her side, supports her, makes her happy. .. Lenalee kept thinking about her brother, about how warm he is every time he hugs her, his muscular chest "contact" with her breast, his breath on her skin, his hands caress her back whenever she runs to his room because of a nightmare. He will always calm her down, makes her feel safe by whispering in her ear: " It's okay, I'm here. Don't worry, it's over, it's just a bad dream. Calm down, I'm right here with you". And she will look up to meet her brother's eyes looking down at her, they're full of love , worries and happy; she will lay her head on his chest whispering " Thank you, oniichan. You are the best brother ever, the one that I could possibly have. I love you." She smile and suddenly she heard a moan came out from his lips. She started fantasizing of him sitting on the bed, staring hungrily while she was doing a strip tease. The bulge in his pants was getting bigger and bigger. She slowly removed her coat, unbuttoned every single button on her coat, then tossed it on the side, walked towards her Komui, bent down then lifted his chin up, placed a finger on his lips: " You are enjoying this, aren't you". The bulge grew bigger, proved her words. Next, she removed her shirt, slowly, then the short skirt she is always wearing.

Standing with only her lingerie on, she looked at her brother, it seemed like he was going to plunge to her, grabbed her and pinned her down to the floor, she giggled and said: "Uh Uh Uh. Looks like we had a very, very naughty boy here. You want to pinned me down and slam yours big thing inside me , don't ya?" She said in a very seductive voice, cause him to look away, nodded in shame. Then she took his hands and whispered: "Then do it. I'm yours. Do whatever you want with me, I'm long for it. Yes, I'm asking you to take my virginity, oniichan." She led his hands to the clasp of her bra, let them unclasped it. Her bra fell on the floor. Komui intended to take off her panties when she suddenly stop him: " I see that I am the only one who's getting rid of clothes. That's not fair, sir." Komui then slowly perform a strip tease to his sister. And it seemed like Lenalee can't stand it. She nearly ripped off his clothes. Komui chuckled and said: " Tsk, tsk, you have no patience, dear sister." Lenalee blushed: " I'm sorry. Just because I want you so bad." Komui pretended he didn't hear anything: " Excuse me, I didn't hear you say. Could you repeat it?" " I've wanted you so bad for a long time." "Really? Thanks. Then what can I do for you?" " I want you to fuck me." Thinking for a short while, Komui said: " No". " No?" Lenalee sounded hurt. " I'm not gonna fuck you. I love you and I want to make you happy, so I'm gonna satisfy you by making love to you, not fuck you." Then he laid her down on bed, kissed her deeply and passionately, his hands caressed her body. He then nuzzled her neck, gently bit her shoulder but got harder and harder until there was a mark on it. Lenalee chuckled: " You're afraid of losing me, aren't you?" "Yes, I am. Actually I always am." Komui admitted. " Don't worry, I am gonna be yours forever." She started to remove his boxers, then gasped: " It's huge!". Komui blushed when he heard that: " Arigatou, imouto." Then he lowered his head in between her legs, slowly and gently licked her pussy, caused Lenalee to let out a moan. He began to lick faster, put his tongue deep inside hers, made her moan louder and louder: " Ahh, yes… ahhh… don't stop,… keep licking my pussy, oniichan….Ahh, yes yes". Komui then switched to her clit, which made her moan louder. He flicked her clit with his tongue. " Ahh, oniichan… That feels so good, ahh… yes, yes…Ahh, I'm cumming, I'm CUMMING, AHHHHHH!" She screamed.

Komui tasted and said: " Mmn, sweet like honey." His cock now hardening more than a rock. He positioned himself right in front of her opening pussy, rubbed it slowly with the tip. "Ahhh, yeah…ohhh yes, keep doing that , oniichan." He kept rubbing and rubbing, cause her to moan with pleasure, his fingers flicked her nipples, pinching it gently, sent waves of enjoyment through her body, then he thrust in slowly… the thought of her brother doing that to her made her wet. She got closer to Komui, knelt down, took off his coat, unbuttoned his shirt. She laid one hand on his chest, felt his muscle, her other hand found its way to her pussy. She gently rubbed her pussy while stiffing her brother's aura. " Ahh… yeah… oh oniichan, ahh… yes". Then she slipped one finger into hers. " Ahh! Yes… yes that's it, yeah… oh god brother… I love you so much, ahh…", she thrust her finger in and out of her pussy, moaning. She put 2 then 3 fingers into her pussy, moaning louder: "Ahh yes, yes, oniichan, fuck me, yes. Ahhhhh, oh my God, yes… ohhhh faster, harder, oh God yes, ahhhhh…" "Lenalee?" suddenly, a voice resounded. Lenalee looked up just to see her brother staring at her, wide-eyed, mouth gasped in shock. She burst into tears and: " I'm sorry oniichan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm sorry. I was just…I'm so sorry…" Komui pulled her in for an embrace, patted her head gently and said: " It's all right, don't worry, it's okay, I understand…" All of a sudden, Lenalee leaned in and kissed her brother on the lips. To his surprise, she said: " I love you, brother. I always do." She deepened the kiss, filled it with passion, love and lust. Her hands traveled up and down his chest, gently rubbing it. She kissed down to his chest, his abs, then pulled down his pants along with his boxers and started licking his shaft "Lenalee, what are- Ahhh…" She licked the tip a bit, then took the whole thing in her mouth and started sucking on it slowly. "Ahhhh…please…stop "Le…na…lee" Komui moaned. Lenalee smirked, she knew just what she's doing, and she's doing it well.

She then took it deep-throat, used her tongue to flick back and forth, back and forth… "Ahhhh…ahhhh…Le…na…Ahhh…" Lenalee started sucking harder and faster. His moan encouraged her to go on. " Lena…lee, please… stop… ahhhh… Why…ahhh… are you… doing this… to me… AHHHHH!" Lenalee suddenly sucked hard and stroked fast, giving more pleasure to her brother's cock, makes him scream: "Ahhhhh… Lenalee… I'm cumming…I'm CUUUUMMMIIIIINNNNNNNNGGG!" And he shot his hot load right into her mouth, she swallowed it in one gulp. "You taste good oniichan". "Why…hah…Lenalee…Why?" "Because I love you, that's all" "That's not what you should do when you love someone! You should confess yourself!" Lenalee chuckled then said: "This is the way I confess myself." "But you like it, don't ya?" She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Um…Oh…It will be lying if I say I don't like it…But…" Komui silenced. Lenalee giggled: "Well then there's nothing to worry about. I'm proud of having a nice brother like you. Kind of made myself a good sister, you know, without even thinking about it. But I realize now, good or bad, it doesn't really matter. All that matters is knowing what you really want and going after it. And now I'm doing it: Going after you." "Hey, is that The Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift?" Komui grinned and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss on the lips. He gently laid her on the bed, deepened the kiss before pulled out for breathing. "Lenalee, are you sure you're up for this? 'Cause I don't wanna hurt you." "I'm sure." Lenalee replied. " You know that I got sister-complex syndrome, right?" "Yeah. And I got a brother-complex, you know that?" "Really? Wow. I didn't know. But now then, I think nothing is gonna stop us from what we're doing" "Please oniichan, I want you now, take me." "As you wish, ma'am." And Lenalee saw Komui's huge thing regained its strength, she chuckled: "My,my, Is your sister turning you on that much?" Komui replied: "Lenalee…Lenalee…Hey, sister, wake up…" as he shook her. Lenalee opened her eyes to see Komui's face was close to hers. He smiled: "Having a good dream, huh?" She sat up and realized she was on her bed. "Oh and by the way you shouldn't strip yourself like that, your cold will probably get worse."

Lenalee looked down and turned red on the face. "What happened?" "Well, I heard a loud scream, then I saw you lying on the floor, sleeping naked, so I laid you back on the bed." "Thank you, brother." "No problem, sis. Lie back down and rest, your clothes is on the left edge." He turned around, intended to go to the kitchen to get his sister a hot drink, suddenly he heard Lenalee's voice "Oniichan." "Yes, sis?" And he found himself on the floor, Lenalee's on top of him "Lenalee?" "I want you brother, I need you, I can't take it anymore, fuck me." Komui's jaw dropped. Obviously he was in deep shock. But he quickly regained consciousness. "I've loved you for a long time, take me, please" "But I am your brother! We can't do it, that's incest and taboo!" "I don't give a damn about what people say, I just want you to be by my side for the rest of my life" "Lenalee…I love you too, I always have. I was afraid one day I'll lose you knowing nothing I can do about it" Then he placed a soft kiss on Lenalee's lips, the kiss slowly became deeper, more passionate. Their tongue dancing, licking, tasting the flavor of love. The time is like frozen. After a while they both pulled out for air, giggled at each other. Lenalee begin to strip him off. When they were both naked Komui noticed her beautiful body and said: "Oh God, sis you're gorgeous" "Arigatou, oniichan." Komui then gave her a deep kiss. Lenalee replied it then began to kiss down to Komui's jaw, his collarbones, muscular chest, his six-pack abs. She knelt down and gasped: " Oh My God! It's huge! A while ago I didn't notice "that" thing and it turns out this big! It's actually bigger than I imagined!" His nine-inches and a half long stood proudly before Lenalee's face. Komui's blushed when he heard that. " Thanks, sis. I thought you would laugh at me or make fun of me." "Don't be so ridiculous." Then she started to suck his dick, gently licked and led him into her mouth. "Ahhhh…yes…ohhhh…that's it…God…ahhhhh…" Komui moaned. Lenalee then licked down to his ball, grabbed it gently. She licked along his shaft, flicked her tongue around the tip of his thick. She put the whole thing into her mouth, sucking it gently at first, then started increasing speed and do it harder. "Aghh…yes, yes…oh God… ahhhh…ahhhh…yes…" Komui felt his climax building up" Lenalee…ahhh…I'm close…" Heard that, Lenalee sucked more harder and faster. "Ahhh…I'm about to…AHHHHH LEEENAAALEEEE!" he screamed while releasing his hot seed inside her mouth. "Hah…hah…that was amazing Lena…" Then Komui gave Lenalee a big grin: "I believe it's my turn now, eh?" And he gently pinned her down on her back, kissing her lips. Soon after the kiss turned into a dance of tongues that full of lust and desire. Several seconds later, they both pulled out for air, leaving a trail of saliva connected the two tongues. Komui started kissing down to her neck, then her shoulder; he bit her, leaving a nice love mark on it. This caused Lenalee to giggle: "That mark will leave everyone in the Order to wonder, oniiiiiiiiiichaaaaaan" She said seductively. "Sorry, I just don't wanna lose you, that's all. With this, no one can go near my beloved imouto, ne?" Lenalee smiled, now she knew that her brother loves her the same way she does. And everything was happening the same way she had imagined. Lost in her thoughts, Lenalee was brought back to present with the sense of her brother's tongue touching her most sensitive area "Ahhhhh… yes…ohhhh…yes…oniichan…ahhh". He licked around, playing with her and maybe teasing her a bit " Ahhhh…please, oniichan…stop…teasing me…like that…ahhh…God…" Then he flicked the clit with his tongue, kicked it, swept it around "Ahhh…yes…hahhh…ohhh myyy Goddd…ahhhh…" Komui smirked, he knew his beloved imouto is in a great deep pleasure, he gently bit her pink clitoris, sucking on it at the same time, caused her to moan louder and louder. Then suddenly, he thrust his tongue right into her "AHHHHH! God yes…yes…keep doing that oniichan…ahhhh…that feels so good…ahhhh…". He thrust in and out, exposed everything inside her "Yes…keep thrusting that magical tongue of you in and out…yes…that's it..baby…yes…ahhh..oh my God…I'm close, oniichan. I'm cumming baby…"Komui thrust his tongue right toward her G-spot "I'M CUMMING…I'M CUMMING…AHHHHHHH!...", "Hah…hah…hah…That's great oniichan, you're so talented…hahhhh…"The moan coming out from Lenalee's mouth immediately has its effect on Komui.

Looking at Komui's hard-on, she said: "Take me right now, big brother." She looked Komui in the eyes "Wait a minute. I got a surprise for you." And she left the room. A few minutes later, she came back…in a maid's outfit. "Lenalee, what is this?…why so sudden…?" "Relax…From now on, you are my master, I am your maid. Your wish is my command. I will always obey you. You like maids, don't you? So pin me down and have your way with me. A maid's job is to please her…hmpf…" Komui silenced her with a deep kiss "Shh…And a master's job is to make his beloved maid happy, am I right?" Then he took off her skirt, positioned himself before her wet entrance "Are you ready? Because it'll hurt" "Yes I'm ready" "Okay, then I'll go slow. If you're hurt, tell me, ne?" "Hai". Slowly he pushed the tip inside until it reached her hymen, with one hard thrust, he went through. This made Lenalee cry out in pain. Holding still for her to get used to, he kissed her tears, her lips; murmuring "I'm sorry" A few seconds later, Lenalee nodded to Komui to start. He slowly pulled out and thrust in, afraid of hurting her. "Ummh…ahhh…I'm okay, oniichan, go faster…uhhhhh" "Yes, ma'am" he said as he increased speed "Yess…yessss…aaahhhh…hahhhhhh…aaahhhhh…" "Guhghhhh…Lenalee…God…ahhhh…you're so tight…" "Harder, oniichan…ahhh…This feels so good…ahhhh…hahhhhh…"Lenalee panted " Ahhhh…yesssss…you're the best brother in the world!…Ahhhh…oh…God…yes…yes…that's it…Ahhh…" "I love you, Lenalee. I want you…to be…ahhh…with me… for the rest…of my life…ahhhh…" "So…do…I…oniichan…ahhhh…I love you too…All I've…ever wanted…is…with you…ahhhh…yesss…slammed it in me…yeeeeessssss…."Komui growled "Aghhh…Lenalee…I'm…about…to…come…" Lenalee wrapped her legs around his waist "Give it to me, oniichan…cum inside me…Fill me with the best of yours…haaahhhhh…ah…" "Lenalee…I'm coming…" He felt her wall clenching on his member, with one hard thrust, he sent themselves over the edge. "I'M COOOMIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!" "MEEEEEEEEE TOOOOOOOOOO!" They screamed as he shot his seeds in deep of hers, mixed with her own juice.

Komui leaned down, planted a kiss on Lenalee's lips as he panting" Hahhh…That's was…hahhh…was…" "Hahhh…the best thing I've ever experienced…It was…awesome…hahhhh…" Lennalee finished his sentence. Both looked at each other in the eyes knowing they're meant for the other. Suddenly Komui said "I'm so sorry that I came inside you…I just want you to know that I will take responsibility…of your life…Because…" Lenalee looked at him with tears in her eyes, then Komui put his firm but gentle grip of his hands on her cheeks and said "…you are my forever goodness treasure…" as he kissed her. She looked down and realized that he was still hard "Ready for another round?"She teased. And he pinned her hands down, climbing on top of her "Ohhh…yeah…"

3 hours later

"Ahhhh…oniichan…stop…I…can't…take…it… anymore…Please…stop…ahhhh…I'm coming….Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" "Hahhh…I'm…sorry…sister dear…I was…overdid it…hahhh…It's hurt so much, isn't it?...I'm sorry, so sorry…"Komui said as he catch his breath. "Yes, it hurts, oniichan…But it's okay…I don't blame you…You've just proved to me your love and desire…that's what I need…" She said then slowly drifted off to sleep. Sitting next to her, running his finger through her hair, he murmured: "I will forever protect you…" as he kissed her forehead goodnight.

The next morning.

Lenalee woke up to find Komui had long gone. The memory of last night flushed her as she sat on the bed, getting dressed. "You're up already?" a voice rang, interrupted her thoughts. Komui was standing at the door with a tray of food. Set up a small dining table for her, he smile: "Ohayou, Lenalee-chan." "Ohayou gozaimasu, oniichan." Looking at the tray, she gasped: "Wow, this looks so delicious, oniichan." "Yeah, Jerry is a good chef, you know." "It tastes so good! This is the best meal I've ever eaten!" "Really?" "Yes!" Komui's mouth formed a smile. He loves watching his sister eating. She looks like an angel to him…

"Hello, Lenalee. How are you feeling?"Jerry asked. "Jerry, when did you come by?" "Well, an hour ago…may be…" "Thanks for the food! It's very good!"she said. "Food? What food?" he asked with a surprising look on his face. "You cook breakfast for me, remember?" "Ahh. You mean the breakfast this morning? Well, it wasn't me who cooked it. It's Komui. Komui IS the one who cook your breakfast. He was doing that when I came." "So that's why…" she murmured "Hmm? What did you say?" "Oh. No, nothing." she smiled. "Well, then…I have to get to the Order…Get well soon, Lena! Goodbye!" He said "Bye, Jerry!". "That's the reason why it tastes so good…" She said as Jerry was out of sight.

Lenalee then back to the Order. She realized everyone looking at her with a questioning look on their face. She walked to Reever Wenham, about to asked him what was wrong when he asked her first: "What did you do to Head Officer Komui, Lenalee?" She froze, how did he find out? Jerry? No, he had just come this morning. Komui? No. He is never that talkative..."W-What d-do you mean?" "I mean you must have done something to him. Since early this morning, he has been acting very strange." He said "How strange?" "Well, he signed all the paper, met with new exorcists, formed a plan to battle against the Noahs, researched to design a new uniforms that more usable…this is the first time I see he works so hard…" Lenalee sign a relief "They didn't find out, lucky" She came into his office, and saw a rather…different side of him. He's working like a real leader, so responsible…

Later that night, she talked to her brother ( he had moved in with her): "What makes you change? I mean everybody is wonder why you become so…hard-working, responsible like that?" "Well, let's just say that I finally see the wrong of my way before." He replied. But his answer didn't satisfy her, and with a few minutes thinking, she asked: "You're afraid of me being pregnant, aren't you?" His smile faded "W-What are you talking about, Lena?" Ignoring his question, she went on "And you think because of you that I'm pregnant and you said you would take responsibility, so you become more responsible and caring, am I right?" "You don't know what you're saying, Lena, get some rest…"Komui still denied. "Then why did I hear you saying 'I'm so happy. I will be a good father.' this morning when I came into your office?" And Komui finally gave up "Okay. You won. I give up. You know everything about me, my thoughts, my action…" "And you know all of me" Lenalee finished "I'm so happy that I have you in my life, oniisama…" They both giggled and cuddled up together then fell asleep in each other's arm peacefully.

Meanwhile, at the "home" of Noahs.

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

That's the end of chapter 1, sorry for the pronunciation, guys. Enjoy!


	2. The Big W

I'm back with chapter 2! Enjoy!

More Than Family

Chapter 2

The Big W

Lenalee stared at the pregnancy test stick, 2 lines.

That means only one thing.

She's pregnant.

Cannot believe what she saw with her own eyes, she put out all the rest of the sticks.

A while later.

2 lines. All of them.

Oh my God.

"You're pregnant? Really?" - Komui asked

"Hai, oniichan." - She answered

"Fantastic! Awesome! I'm gonna be a father! Yes! Whoaaaa I'm so happy, this is the best day of my life!" - Komui burst out

"Shhh…quiet oniichan…Everyone will hear you…"

"Who's gonna be a father?" - Allen stepped in, followed by Lavi, Miranda, Krory, Kanda, all had the questioning look.

"No. Nothing. Really!" - they both denied

After their friends had long gone, he said:

"I think sooner or later we will have to tell them the truth. We can't hide it forever…"

"I know. But they're not ready…I think this will be a shock for them…"

2 weeks later.

"Everyone, may I have you attention, please?"

The whole Order then stared at Komui, who seemed to be uncomfortable and embarrassed, standing with Lenale by his side.

"Well, ahem, what I want to say is…"

"That you two had had sex and now she's pregnant?" Miranda said, pointing to Lenalee in the moment was blushing a deep red, with a smile, earning a few smirks of her friends.

"H-How did y-you know?" - both Lenalee and Komui asked, surprised.

"Well…"

******************FLASHBACK******************

"Hello, Miranda!"

"Hi, guys!"

Allen, Krory, Kanda, Timothy, Lavi, Fou, Twi Chang, Renny Epstain, had just arrived to Miranda's apartment for a so called "movie night and sleepover". They picked "The Silence of the Lambs", "The Dark Knight", "Death Race 2", "Star Trek". After they finish "Death Race 2", Miranda was about to put "Star Trek" in, when Timothy said:

"Hey, guys. Look at this." as he stood by the window. The whole gang followed his sight then gasped: Komui and Lenalee were having sex! Somehow the two forgot to turn off the bed lamp, and with the bed…well, it's kind of a good "background" for the other ones to have a clear view of what was happening inside when the window was opened. Immediately Renny put her hands over Timothy's eyes and protested:

"This is not an appropriate scene for a child to see!" as he tried to break free

"Let…go! I'm not a child anymore. I'm old enough to know what "that" is!"

"NO. You're NOT old enough!"

"Oh yeah? What if I say 'YOU ARE TRULY, MADLY, DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH KANDA YUU'? Will you say 'no' to that? And congrats Kanda, she feels the same way you feel. Confess to her, man. Be brave!" He said out loud. And in a second later, Timothy felt a sword on his throat.

"Say that again and you will never see tomorrow" Kanda coldly said

"Oh, please, Kanda. Admit it, you love her too, don't you? What's with the 'I have loved Renny since we first met each other 3 months ago. She's a wonderful person and will be a good mother but I don't know if she felt the same way I feel ' thought every time you're alone in your room?" Timothy smirked " And the ' I am truly, madly, deeply in love with Kanda, he's so sweet and caring and strong. I feel safe when I'm around him' thought of yours, Renny. Hmm?"

" SHUT UP!" both Kanda and Renny screamed. "Okay, okay. Jesus!"Timothy hissed

" H-how do you know about them? I mean they aren't so different when one around the other…" Allen asked.

"NOT YOU TOO, BEAN SPOUT!" Kanda stormed.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN. NOT BEAN SPOUT!" Allen yelled back.

"Okay. That's enough. Stop. Hey are you going to blow up my house?" Miranda shouted, ended the two boys from activating their Innocence and fighting.

"I've just found out that I can read minds. That's why. And I know 'other couples' are here. You'd better confess right now. Remember: I know everything. " Timothy finally said.

Allen remained alone.

Kanda stood beside Renny.

Krory and Miranda.

Lavi with Twi Chang.

Fou was standing behind Timothy…What?

"Fou chan…?" he said as her arms were around his neck, hugging him.

"I can't help myself…I thought you know?" she chuckled.

"Well…I've never read yours so…Anyway, me too." He smiled.

And then they all sat down hand in hand, one in the other's lap, hugging as they watched "Star Trek".

The next morning.

"WHAT? NO WAY! OH MY GOD! IS THAT TRUE?" the whole Order gasped.

"Yes. It's true."

******************END FLASHBACK******************

" So…What's the plan…?"

"We will get married the next two weeks." The siblings answered.

One morning as usual. Komui is walking on the street.

"Millenium Earl!"

"Komui Lee!"

"Go to hell!" they both shouted as they plunged to each other.

1 hours later.

"Stop fighting a little while. I'm exhausted!" they both said.

"We have to talk…"

2 weeks later.

"They're beautiful." The grooms- to- be let out a breath.

"I know." Jerry, their best man said.

Cross Marian - the priest - said:

"Okay, everyone, please be seated." as he waited. "Okay, let's begin."

Then a loud "bang" at the door.

"Millenium Earl! The Noahs!" the exorcists stood right up and got ready when Komui said:

"Everybody, wait!" as he stepped toward Millenium Earl with a smile: "Well, well, care to join us, Earl?" "So to speak."

"Actually, I decided to come here because I heard about the wedding and I thought I would get rid of these." The Earl said as he pulled Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot out in front.

"These two fools here have been doing "that" stuff for a while! And I had just found out a couple of days before when I was walking in…"

++++++++++++++++++FLASHBACK++++++++++++++++++

"The Earl will find out about us…" Tyki whispered.

" Does it matter? Because I don't care if he found out. All I want now is you…" Road replied

"So do I babe…Now are you ready? Cause I can't wait anymore…" he said as he started kissing her neck.

"Me too, baby…ahhh…that's it…kiss me…hmmmph…yesss…bite me…leave a mark there so everyone knows I'm yours and yours only…" Road purred.

"Oh…God… you're so wet down here…ready? I'm putting it in…" Tyki said

"Yes…Put it in…oh….God…it's so huge there…hahh…yessss…that's it…ohhhh God…" Road moaned.

"Hahh…Road…you're so tight…it's clenching mine…ahhhh…yesss…hahh…"

"Oh…yes… harder Tyki…yesss…that's right…ahhh…you know how to make a girl happy…ahhh"

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" a voice shouted, Tyki and Road in a moment felt like their hearts has been broken; they both looked at the door now standing a big man with a top hat…

Oh shit.

Here we go…

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING? I DEFINITELY NEED AN EXPLAINATION! YOU'RE EVEN RELATIVES! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS?" the Earl yell at the two "lovers" now stared death at their feet, not knowing what to say…

++++++++++++++++END FLASHBACK++++++++++++++++

"Can you believe it? They're supposed to know the limit! The line! Line that they must not cross! Have you ever seen relatives doing "that" to each others?" pause for a second, the Earl said:

"Hey wait a minute! You're in a groom's suit, standing by your sister in a bride's outfit…Oh no, don't tell me…"

" You got the right idea, Millenium Earl. I've seen relatives doing that to each other before…Actually, I got involved…" Komui chuckled.

"Okay, that's it, I give up. The world's gone crazy now." And turning to the two Noahs he said:

"How about getting these two married? I'm sick of the image they running around, kissing, snuck to each other…every night!"

Everyone now laughing out loud, but stopped right away when Allen and Lulubell standing, their hands twisted.

"Oh my…" they gasped.

Then Tyki, Allen, Road and Lulubell were dragged into the dress room.

10 minutes later.

"Okay, now let's begin, shall we?"

Cross cleared his throat and said:

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together these Men and these Women in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.

I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, that ye confess it. For ye be well assured, that so many as be coupled together otherwise than God's Word doth allow are not joined together by God; neither is their Matrimony lawful. At which day of Marriage, if any man do allege and declare any impediment, why they may not be coupled together in Matrimony, by God's Law, or the Laws of the Realm; and will be bound, and sufficient sureties with him, to the parties; or else put in a Caution to prove his allegation; then the solemnization must be deferred, until such time as the truth be tried."

As he turned to the grooms: "Komui, Allen, Krory, Kanda, Lavi and Tyki. Wilt the have these Women to be thy wedded wives, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt the love them, comfort them, honor, and keep them, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto them, so long as ye shall live?"

The grooms: "We will."

"Lenalee, Lulubell, Miranda, Renny, Twi Chang and Road. Wilt the have these men to be thy wedded husbands, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt the obey them, and serve them, love, honor, and keep them in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto them, so long as ye shall live?" he turned to the brides.

"We will." The brides said.

Cross then turn to the assembled company and said: "Who giveth these Women to be married to these Men?"

The persons who give the Women answered, and placed the Women's right hand in the hand of the Minister (Cross), and then retired. Then they gave their troth to each other in this manner: The Minister, receiving the Women's hands, caused the Men with their right hands to take the Women by their right hands, and to say after him as followeth,

"We, Komui, Allen, Krory, Kanda, Lavi and Tyki, take thee Lenalee, Lulubell, Miranda, Renny, Twi Chang and Road to our wedded wives, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto we plight thee our troth."

Then they loosed their hands; and the Women, with their right hands taking the Man by their right hands, likewise said after the Minister,

"We, Lenalee, Lulubell, Miranda, Renny, Twi Chang and Road take thee Komui, Allen, Krory, Kanda, Lavi and Tyki to our wedded husbands, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to be bonny and buxom at bed and at board, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto we plight thee our troth."

Then they again loosed their hands; and the Men gave unto the Women the Rings, laying the same upon the Book with the accustomed duty to the Priest and Clerk. And the Priest blessed the Rings in the manner:

"Bless these Rings, O merciful Lord, that those who wear them, that give and receive them, may be ever faithful to one another, remain in your peace, and live and grow old together in your love, under their own vine and fig tree, and seeing their children's children. Amen."

And the Priest (Cross), taking the Rings, delivered it to the Men, to put it on the fourth fingers of the Women's left hands. And the Men holding the ring there, and taught by the Priest, said:

"With these Rings we thee wed, (here placing it upon their thumb) and with my body we thee honor, (here placing it upon their index finger) and with all my worldly goods we thee endow; (here placing it upon their ring finger) In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

After the women did the same as the Men, giving them the rings, and repeating the same words as them, they knelt down and the Minister said: "Let us pray. O Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, these man and these women, whom we bless in thy Name; that, as Isaac and Rebecca lived faithfully together, so these persons may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, whereof this Ring given and received is a token and pledge, and may ever hereafter remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Then the Priest joined their right hands together, and said:

"Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. " Then Cross spoke unto the people. "Forasmuch as these people have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of the Rings, and by joining of hands; I pronounce therefore that they be Men and Wives together, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

Then Cross added: "God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Spirit, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you; and so fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace, that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen."

And Cross turned the couples to the Company, and said: "You may kiss the brides". They kissed each the other, and then proceed from the Altar.

10 months later.

"They are beautiful." Komui said.

"I know." Lenalee replied.

They are standing by their children in the hospital, along with others pairs and else. All now looking at the babies with the smile on their faces. Komui said:

"Millenium Earl, my wife and I want to ask you one thing."

"Listening." The Earl replied.

"We want you to be our children's Godfather. What will you say?"

"I'd love to! I want to feel the felling of being a father, even God father though. But that's great! So what will you call the twins?"

"Well, Kan Lee for the boy, and Runa Lee for the girl" Komui said.

"That's good names. And you, Tyki?" The Earl asked.

"Riko Mikk, that is, and her Godfather is Allen." Tyki said.

"Now since we have signed the peace covenant, and have a lot of kids, how about widening the Headquarter to be a big "home" huh?" Allen asked as he was looking at his son.

"Ah, Allen. I forgot, what's your kid name?" the Earl smiled

"Neah Mana Walker, I chose Tyki to be his Godfather."

"Give the boy your father's and 14th's name? Nice." The Earl laughed.

15 years later.

Komui had invented a "living forever" kind of medicine. All of them never get old.

Timothy now married Fou and happily stayed childless.

One night usual-at-all.

"Oneesama, don't you think this is illegal thing? I mean this is wrong…"

"Shh…quiet…Kan…I know you want it too…"

"Heh…You're the one who know me the most…"

"That's the reason why I love you: Always being honest…Wow…It's already hard… Okay…I'm putting it in…Nnnnhhh…ahhhh…"

"Okay, start moving…ahhh…hahhh…"

"God…you're so…tight…"

"Exactly what do you two think you are doing?" a voice rang from the door as the light was switched on.

"Mom…Dad…we…are…are…"Kan started, frightening.

"Are what?" Lenalee asked.

"Um…exactly…I was the one who started first…I came to his room…"

"Every night since the last Friday night?" Komui finished.

"H-How d-did you k-know?" Kan asked as he had a surprising look on his face.

"Well, we heard noises coming from your room, so we decided to take a look and heard you moaned: 'ahhh…yessss…pound that big cockmeat of yours in me…ohhh…that feels so good…I love you…little brother…ahhh…harder…yess…that's it…you're the best man in the world…'" Lenalee said, mocking Runa's lustful voice, made her daughter blush a deep beet red.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…Something deep inside of me urges me…makes me do it…"

"Well, I guess it's gene after all…"

"What do you mean?" Kan asked, he now looked a bit calmer.

"A things you both haven't known about us is that: We are also brother and sister…"

"WHAT?" both teenagers gasped in shock as they we revealed the big secret of the family.

"You heard me: We are brother and sister…And looking at you two makes me feel kind of…strange. It's like recalling all the "good" time we had had before…" their mother chuckled.

"I…I can't believe it. You were hiding it from us!"

"I know…Because I'd expected you two to be 'normal' like everyone else. But since you two have been developing feelings for each others, we decided to tell you."Komui said, sounded rather hurt by the word 'normal'.

"Oniichan…" Lenalee said.

"Who wants to be 'normal' anyway? Although we're brother and sister doesn't mean we can't fall in love with each others. I can tell: Incest is the best thing in the world. I could hardly find anywhere a girl that I love so much, care about her, stay by her side all the time, comfort her and knowing she loves me too, also makes me feel better all the time, worries about me, raising me and most of all, never hurts my feelings…than my beloved big sister. Oneesama, I know you always see me as a little one but I want you to know I will never hurt you…I love you with all my heart as long as it still beats…" Kan looked at their parents and then his sister now tears in her eyes:

"You feel that way about me?"

"Of course I do, sis…"

"*sniff*…I love you too, lil' bro. I feel that about you too, I love you. I will never find anyone's better than you…" she cried happily as she rested her head on his chest.

"Now, I believe that you two would excuse us half of the bed, eh? I need a so-called 'a warm-up night' with your mother, eh?" Komui said playfully, Lenalee elbowed him in the ribs "Ouch, that's hurt."

"Well, I don't see any problem with that. Actually, it got me turned-on…" Kan said seductively in his sister's ear.

Meanwhile, at another room.

"Ahhhh…Neah…you're so talented…yess…harder…that's right…ahhhh…."

"God…you're so tight…so beautiful, Riko…ahhh…I love you…Riko…since we were children…"

"I love you too…Neah…since always…ahhh…"

They now lost in their love and lustful world, not realizing some people were at the door, giggling and whispering:

"Do you think we should do something? I meaning they're just sixteen" Road said.

"No, I don't think so. Let them have it. I didn't surprise seeing this. They've known each others for a long time. In fact, this makes me remember all the "good" time when we were younger. Don't you think?" Allen said playfully, smiling.

Allen said made the others blush slightly.

"Yes…"the three said.

"Well then, Lusty, will you be my "partner" tonight, no, for the rest of my life?" Allen turned to his wife, smirking.

"I'd love to…"Lulubell blushed.

"Ma'am, I want to be your servant serving you forever. Do you agree?" Tyki said, nuzzling Road's neck, making her flushed.

"And I will forever be your maid…"

That's it! Chapter 2! Thanks for reading, guys. Anyway, more comments, please. And BURST, please asked your friends about Holy Bible English version, not Vietnamese.


End file.
